Serpents
by Emya
Summary: Mérope Gaunt vit seule avec son père tyrannique, la rencontre d'un moldu bouleversera son existence. Histoire de la famille à l'origine du plus grand fléau du monde magique.
1. Chapter 1

Cette histoire narre ce qu'a vécu Mérope depuis sa rencontre avec Tom jusqu'à la naissance de son fils. Il y aura deux ou trois chapitres.

Le récit sera entièrement rédigé à la première personne du point de vue de la héroïne.

Le rating correspond au niveau de violence psychologique de l'histoire. Certaines scènes sont décrites sans détours mais sans aller non plus dans l'extrême.

J'ai fait de mon mieux pour rester fidèle au roman original, si vous remarquez une erreur, n'hésitez pas à me faire signe.

Bonne lecture ! ;-)

* * *

><p>Je souhaiterais être comme le vent d'hiver, invisible mais affectant tout le monde. Ainsi je pourrais faire souffrir les autres par le froid. Le même froid que celui qui règne dans mon cœur.<p>

Je suis assise sur le bord de la fenêtre aussi confortablement que le permet la chaîne enroulée autour de mon cou. De cette façon, j'aperçois parfois un moldu de mon village passer au loin.

Eux ne seraient probablement pas si sévèrement punis, et comment pouvais-je savoir que ce sujet était un tel tabou ? Je me remémore la scène qui s'est déroulée il y a trois jours :

- Père ?

- Tu as terminé le ménage ? M'avait répondu père dans notre langue familiale.

- Oui père.

- Alors retourne dans ta chambre !

Je m'étais exécutée comme à mon habitude mais en montant les escaliers j'avais pris le courage de poser cette question qui me tenait à cœur :

- Père, d'où viennent les enfants ?

En y réfléchissant aujourd'hui je pense que c'était le bon moment pour poser cette question, d'humeur massacrante il m'a attachée dans ma chambre. Même si il est persuadé que le fait d'être enchaîné constitue une correction plus sévère que les coups de bâton je préfère celle-ci car elle est moins douloureuse.

Nagini s'est réveillée, je la sens bouger dans mes cheveux. J'ai trouvé ce jeune serpent il y a quelques semaines dans la maison, elle est très caractérielle et elle aime s'enrouler dans mes cheveux. Comme moi elle n'a pas vraiment d'amis mais elle me supporte donc je le laisse faire. Malgré ça, nous discutons rarement.

Je prends la pose la moins douloureuse possible et ferme les yeux. Mon lit étant hors de ma portée je m'endors difficilement.

* * *

><p>Une semaine s'est écoulée, père ne va pas tarder à monter enlever ma chaîne. Épuisée par la faim et la fatigue, je me lève difficilement pour regarder par la fenêtre et observe un moldu passer.<p>

Sans réfléchir et même si il est trop loin pour m'entendre, je formule un vœu à voix basse :

- Qui que tu sois, je voudrais que tu me serres contre toi !

Un craquement inhabituel survient derrière moi, je ferme les yeux et me met à psalmodier pour moi même :

- Personne ne m'a entendue, père n'est pas là.

La voix de mon père confirme sa présence et me répond gravement :

- Tu es la honte de la famille, ce moldu a empoisonné tes pensées !

- Non !

Je me retourne, son visage est déformé par la fureur et ses yeux sont injectés de sang.

- Je m'occuperai de toi après... Je vais couper ce mal à la racine !

Excédé, il jette la clé de mes chaînes par terre et sort de ma chambre en claquant fortement la porte.

Avec hâte, j'essaye d'atteindre la clé avec mes pieds en les glissant sur le sol. Du même coup une tige de bois pointue s'enfonce dans mon talon droit en se détachant du sol mal entretenu. Il doit rester une bonne dizaine de centimètres alors que j'utilise toute la longueur de mon corps et que la chaîne est entièrement tendue du mur jusqu'à mon cou. Ma circulation étant bloquée par cet exercice et étant au bord de l'évanouissement, je renonce. Je retire ensuite l'épine plantée dans mon pied. Aucun objet n'est à portée pour augmenter mon allonge et père a confisqué ma baguette. Il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre.

* * *

><p>Il a bien dut s'écouler une demie heure, je suis toujours assise, impuissante. Mais il me semble entendre la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Père est revenu.<p>

J'ose imaginer ce qu'il pourrait se passer dans les prochaines minutes, il va probablement utiliser le sortilège doloris contre moi... Il n'en a jamais fait usage que pour les punitions extrêmes, mais il est impossible de s'habituer à cette douleur. Ne pouvant rien faire d'autre, j'attends...

Il n'y a toujours aucun bruit dans les escaliers, mais il me semble discerner le son de la porte d'entrée à nouveau. Est-ce qu'il va ressortir ou alors quelqu'un est venu nous voir ?

Il s'agit apparemment du second scénario, je perçois le son de plusieurs voix au rez-de-chaussée, même si il m'est impossible de savoir de quoi il est question le volume laisse penser à une dispute.

Finalement la dispute semble se changer en règlement de comptes, le tumulte produit par les explosions et les objets qui cassent devient évident. Mais s'estompât brutalement en moins d'une minute.

La porte d'entrée claque à nouveau, un doute m'envahit : Et si c'était la brigade magique ? D'ailleurs mon père faisait l'objet d'une certaine surveillance depuis déjà plusieurs mois.

Un nouveau doute survient : Est-ce que quelqu'un parmi eux est au courant de mon existence ?

* * *

><p>Le jour me réveille, il s'est écoulé plus de trois jours depuis la dernière fois que j'ai mangé, le dernier repas était d'ailleurs loin d'être copieux... J'ignorais qu'il était aussi douloureux d'avoir faim, mon estomac se tord de douleur à m'en donner la nausée. Cette douleur est plus grande encore de celle venant de mon pied qui s'infecte.<p>

À peine réveillée je me sens déjà épuisée, je ferme les yeux. Je n'ai plus la force de crier, de toute façon le domaine est grand et peu de personnes passent près d'ici. Je sais maintenant que je vais mourir, mais ça ne m'importe plus... Je n'aurais jamais du exister. Mon père m'a toujours dit qu'il regrettait ma naissance. Et d'une certaine façon, je le comprends.

Je n'ai plus la force pour me lever à hauteur de la fenêtre, mais je m'aperçois que Nagini est revenue. Même si elle refuse de m'aider je suis heureuse qu'elle soit avec moi.

Les ténèbres m'envahissent, je me rendors déjà... Pour la dernière fois, j'espère.

* * *

><p>Je sors brusquement de ce sommeil sans rêve, mon corps douloureux est saisi de spasmes. Mes membres rebondissent sur le sol. Que m'arrive t-il ?<p>

Je ressens de la chaleur sur mes épaules, je ne comprends toujours pas. J'ouvre les yeux lentement et je discerne une ombre en train de me remuer.

C'est si douloureux de se réveiller... qui est-ce ? Père a décidé de me libérer ? Non, il n'aurait pas quitté le manoir même pour me punir...

Le flou se dissipe, je reconnais clairement les trais de celui qui est en face de moi : c'est un voisin. Je ne l'ai jamais vu de si près...

Il me relâche rapidement et s'éloigne un peu. Il ramasse rapidement la clé et me la jette sur le ventre puis s'en va sans dire un seul mot.

* * *

><p>Je prends la clé dans mes mains et tente d'ouvrir le cadenas de ma chaîne. Tremblante, je m'aide des deux mains et réussit péniblement à me libérer. Je me sens soudainement beaucoup plus légère !<p>

Je tente de me relever, mais mon pied ne répond plus... En fait, je ne le sens plus du tout, c'est désagréable. Tant pis, je me déplace en m'appuyant sur le mur. Je commence à descendre l'escalier en faisant bien attention d'avoir une prise pour me retenir lorsque ma force se relâche. J'arrive finalement à destination : La cuisine !

J'ouvre le premier placard qui est à ma portée, j'attrape la première chose qui me tombe sous la main puis l'avale aussitôt. Instantanément, mes papilles se réveillent et me révèlent la nature de l'aliment : des lentilles. Je ne m'étais jamais doutée que des lentilles crues puissent être aussi succulentes !

Mon estomac réclame à boire maintenant, le liquide le plus proche d'ici est la bouteille d'hydromel bon marché réservé à père. Elle l'aura été jusqu'à aujourd'hui réalisais-je en me rendant compte que la bouteille se trouvait déjà levée au dessus de mes lèvres.

Le liquide doré inonde ma gorge en procurant une sensation merveilleuse, c'est froid et en même temps chaleureux. Je repose la bouteille vide et repère un morceau de pain. C'est encore meilleur que les lentilles !

Il ne fallu pas plus de dix minutes pour satisfaire ma faim. Je songe maintenant à m'occuper de ma jambe. Pendant un instant, j'oublie complètement que je suis capable d'utiliser la magie pour me soigner. La faim, la soif, la souffrance et la mort... Nous ne sommes pas vraiment différent des moldus pour ces choses.

Je me rends à la cave, c'est là bas que sont rangés les onguents. Heureusement que père a pris la précaution de m'apprendre à m'en servir, même si j'imagine qu'il n'a jamais envisagé que je puisse en faire usage autrement que dans son propre intérêt.

Après avoir repéré le bon remède, j'en badigeonne généreusement mon pied. Le résultat ne se fait pas attendre, la sensation revient accompagnée d'une douleur qui diminue rapidement. En une minute je suis à nouveau capable de marcher normalement.

En rangeant l'onguent, je capte une odeur particulièrement agréable. Quelques bouteilles contenant un liquide rose sont rangées derrière les fioles, et l'une d'entre elles est mal rebouchée.

Aucune étiquette... Cela ne change pas grand chose puisque je ne sais pas lire, mais je crois avoir une petite idée de ce que cela peut être.

Au même moment, je songe à cet homme qui m'a aidée, je voudrais le remercier pour ce qu'il a fait pour moi aujourd'hui.


	2. Chapter 2

Désolé pour avoir mis si longtemps avant de poster ce nouveau chapitre... Je n'ai hélas pas autant de temps que je le voudrais pour écrire.

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : Sentiments<strong>

*Ding dong*

Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai le doigt posé sur la sonnette d'une autre porte que celle de ma maison... Jusqu'à présent je n'étais pas autorisée à sortir...

Ma dernière visite dans le village remonte à des années, lorsque père était malade et que je devais récupérer des provisions. Le monde des moldus est immense ! C'est beaucoup plus grand qu'une maison. J'ai le vertige... On dirait que la limite du ciel est à une distance phénoménale ! Il faudrait une très, très longue échelle pour...

- Oui ?

Il est là, juste en face de moi. Mon esprit se vide, à quoi pensais-je déjà ? Il me semblait pourtant avoir passé des heures à répéter ce que je devais lui dire... Pas même une syllabe ne me vient à l'esprit. Je regarde ses yeux, son regard est bizarre, il me considère différemment, comme si je ne devais pas me trouver là. Ses lèvres remuent, il doit dire quelque chose mais seule une agréable musique atteint mes oreilles. En me concentrant, j'arrive à reconstituer ses derniers mots :

- ...un serpent mort dans les cheveux ?

Il parle de Nagini ? Je suis sûre qu'il adore les serpents lui aussi ! Je suis si contente qu'il considère son état, peut être qu'il sera heureux si je lui en parle. Lentement j'articule une réponse :

- Elle... n'est pas morte... Elle dort.

Son regard change, comme si il s'était passé quelque chose d'inhabituel. Il reprend la parole :

- Tu te promènes avec un serpent vivant dans les cheveux ? Dit-il, interloqué.

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre, le ton sur lequel il a dit la phrase ne me donne pas envie de poursuivre le sujet... Je me souviens soudainement de ce que je tiens entre les mains et me rappelle l'objet de ma venue. Tremblante, je lui tends la bouteille d'hydromel que je serrais contre moi. Je me souviens de ce que je voulais lui dire et lui annonce d'une voix monocorde :

- Merci de m'avoir aidée.

Il observe la bouteille étrangement... Je ne connais pas vraiment les mœurs des moldus, mais j'imagine qu'ils n'ont pas coutume de s'offrir des bouteilles... J'espère qu'il ne me trouvera pas trop bizarre à cause de ce détail.

Il retourne son regard dans ma direction, me considérant comme une bête curieuse. Une troisième voix féminine s'élève depuis l'intérieur de sa maison :

- Qui est-ce ?

- Personne ! Répond Jedusor en regardant en arrière.

Personne ? Je vérifie... Il me semble pourtant que je suis toujours là... Que veut-il dire par personne ? Peut être qu'il n'a pas envie de me voir plus longtemps ? Son regard se redirige dans ma direction. Je prend la parole :

- C'est seulement pour toi.

Je lui jette la bouteille dans les bras et m'enfuis à toutes jambes. J'espère qu'il sera suffisamment curieux pour en goûter.

Il s'est écoulé plusieurs heures depuis que je suis revenue et je n'ai pas quitté la chaise de la salle à manger. Durant chacune des interminables minutes qui s'écoulent, j'imagine tous les scénarios qui pourraient avoir pour conséquence que Tom ne revienne jamais. Si il avait cassé la bouteille, si il l'avait jetée, ou si c'était en réalité du poison ? J'appréhende même des théories plus farfelues comme le cas où il se ferait dévorer par un monstre sur le chemin ou si lui même était un sorcier et qu'il avait reconnu l'odeur du philtre.

Mes pensées s'interrompent au bruit de la main qui frappe à la porte. Je me lève immédiatement et cours ouvrir sans savoir ce que je vais dire ou faire pour l'accueillir. J'ouvre la porte d'un coup sec et sans prendre le temps de considérer davantage l'homme qui se trouve en face de moi, je l'emprisonne dans mes bras et plaque mon visage au plus près de son cœur.

À cet instant, j'ignore s'il a bu la bouteille ou comment il pourrait réagir. Rien d'autre au monde ne pourrait donner un sens à ma vie. Si il me rejette, dans notre intérêt à tous je cesserai d'exister. Mais si il m'accepte...

Je sens son cœur s'accélérer contre ma joue. Est-ce de la colère ? Je me serre davantage contre lui, si il me frappe je sens que je n'y survivrai pas.

D'une façon tout à fait inattendue, je sens la chaleur de sa main contre ma nuque. Il la pose délicatement derrière ma tête et me rend mon étreinte avec son bras gauche. Mon corps entier est soudainement parcouru de frissons. Je voudrais que cet instant ne s'arrête jamais.

J'ignore complètement combien de temps il s'est écoulé durant cet instant. Je le relâche enfin et croise ses yeux. Je n'ai jamais vu un regard aussi passionné. Puis je me rend compte qu'il fait nuit et que la porte est encore grande ouverte. Timidement, je lui adresse un geste l'intimant à rentrer.

Il met un certain temps à pénétrer à l'intérieur du manoir. Il referme délicatement la porte comme si elle était en cristal et chacun de ses gestes semblent animé par la crainte d'engendrer quelque chose de maladroit. Finalement il prend la parole :

- Mademoiselle... Je voulais vous remercier... La bouteille... Désolé. Balbutia t-il alors que ses joues rougissaient.

- S'il te plaît, appelles-moi Mérope. Lui répondis-je en me surprenant moi-même pour ma spontanéité.

Avant que Tom n'ait le temps de répondre, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Tom resta devant l'entrée pendant que Mérope ouvrait. Ils virent deux femmes sur le palier, celle avec les cheveux blonds prit la parole avec un air passablement énervé :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fichais Tom ? Tu as largement eu le temps de lui rendre la bouteille !

Celui-ci ne broncha pas. Il s'accorda quelques secondes avant de de lui répondre de façon posée :

- Amy... Je n'ai plus envie qu'on se marie...

Les visages des deux femmes se figèrent soudainement avec une expression grotesque comme si on venait de leur annoncer que la terre ne tournerait plus à partir d'aujourd'hui. Après une bonne minute, la blonde reprit la parole :

- Tu te fiches de moi ?

- Je me suis rendu compte que j'aimais une autre femme. Répondit-il immédiatement.

À ce moment là, les deux femmes me regardèrent pour la première fois, j'éprouvais un certain malaise car leurs yeux relevèrent chacun des détails qui me caractérisaient ; Mes hématomes, mes cicatrices, mon strabisme, mes cheveux terreux, les haillons sales et troués que je portais... Après avoir parcouru l'intégralité de mon corps, la blonde répliqua furieusement :

- Tu te fiches VRAIMENT de moi !

- Non, je suis sérieux.

- Tu veux dire que tu... TU PRÉFÈRES ÊTRE AVEC ÇA ? Cria-t-elle en me montrant du doigt.

La fille qui l'accompagnait devait être une de ses amies, mais celle-ci semblait trouver la situation amusante car elle plaqua sa main contre sa bouche et gloussa discrètement.

- N'insulte pas Mérope, c'est entièrement ma faute. Ajouta Tom en haussant un peu le ton.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien avoir que je n'ai pas ?

Tom se mit soudainement à rougir, puis annonça d'une petite voix :

- Elle est jolie...

La réaction des deux filles fut instantanée ; La blonde fondit en larme et cacha son visage dans ses mains tandis que son amie ne put se retenir plus longtemps et hurla de rire. Je remarquais que j'étais moi-même en train de sourire. Je sais bien que je ne suis pas belle puisque père n'a jamais manqué une seule occasion de me le rappeler, mais j'éprouve un certain plaisir à observer la déconfiture de cette pimbêche.

Au bout de quelques secondes, le rythme des spasmes de la blonde commençaient à diminuer. Je ne veux plus que cette fille revienne et une idée me vint à l'esprit. Docilement, faisant mine de compatir à ses larmes, je sortis le torchon sale que je porte toujours sur moi et lui tendit en y ajoutant un sourire sarcastique. L'hilarité de son amie redoublât d'intensité au point qu'elle semblait cette fois au bord de l'évanouissement, alors que l'ex fiancée découvrait lentement ses yeux pour constater le geste.

- Espèce d'immonde salopard pervers ! Lança-t-elle à Tom. Je te déteste ! JE VOUS DÉTESTE TOUS !

Elle gratifia le protagoniste d'une gifle mémorable, puis s'enfuit en courant suivie par son amie qui ne parvenait pas à suivre l'allure tant son souffle était secoué par les spasmes de son fou rire.

Tom referma la porte derrière elles avec le même soin que la première fois. Après quoi son regard se tourna vers moi pour me dire :

- Désolé pour ce qu'il vient de se passer...

- Non, au contraire, je suis heureuse...

Je ne sais plus quoi dire, et apparemment lui non plus car nous restons un moment en ne faisant rien d'autre que nous regarder dans les yeux. J'aimerais qu'il me prenne à nouveau dans ses bras mais j'ai l'impression qu'il n'ose pas trop.

Finalement, je trouve le courage de lui proposer :

- Il est tard, tu veux rester ici cette nuit ?

Son regard s'écarquilla soudainement. Il prit quelques secondes puis répondit :

- J'aimerais bien, mais je ne veux pas te déranger... Ni déranger ta famille. Confia t-il, hésitant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ma famille. Elle ne reviendra pas avant longtemps ! Lui dis-je avec un sourire sincère.

- Vraiment ? Dans ce cas j'accepte avec plaisir !

- Suis-moi, je vais te montrer où tu pourras dormir.

Je l'entraîna dans l'escalier puis le fit traverser le couloir pour lui indiquer la chambre de mon père. Mais il s'arrêta net devant ma propre chambre dont la porte était restée ouverte. Il resta quelques instants pour la contempler puis prit la parole :

- À quoi sert cette pièce ? Demanda t-il en me rappelant que c'était à cet endroit qu'il m'avait vue la première fois.

Je me rapproche et constate l'état de la chambre : Il n'a pas tord de me le signaler, je n'y ai pas fait le ménage depuis quelques jours et je n'ai pas pensé à nettoyer le sang que j'avais perdu lors de ma blessure au pied. Timidement, je lui réponds :

- C'est ma chambre. Désolée, elle n'est pas très propre.

- Ta chambre ? Mais il y a des chaînes ! Et il n'y a pour tout lit qu'une planche avec de la paille dessus ! Me lança t-il avec inquiétude.

- Bien oui ; Nous n'avons pas de cave donc je dois rester dans ma chambre lorsque je suis punie.

- Tu veux dire que ton père t'enchaîne pour te punir ? Demanda t-il, comme si c'était particulièrement choquant.

- Évidemment. Tes parents ne t'enchaînent jamais ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Quel genre de père enchaînerait ses propres enfants ! Cria t-il. Où sont tes parents ? J'aimerai leur parler !

En l'écoutant, je me sentais rassurée. C'est agréable de savoir que nous n'aimons pas les mêmes personnes.

- Père est probablement à la prison d'Askaban. Et je ne connais pas ma mère. Lui expliquais-je simplement.

- Quel... ! Dit-il sans placer le dernier mot. Te faire ça à toi ! À une femme aussi belle et gentille ! Ajouta t-il en serrant le poing.

- Oui, j'aimerai bien qu'il meure en prison. Lui dis-je avec le sourire.

- Si jamais il en sort je l'empêcherai de te faire du mal. Me répondit-il en me regardant tendrement.

Cela ne me rassure pas vraiment. Père a appris à utiliser la magie. J'imagine que si il réapparaissait et qu'il nous voyait, il n'hésiterait pas à torturer Tom avant de le tuer puis il me crucifierait pour l'avoir emmené ici. Si seulement j'avais moi aussi des connaissances en magie noire je pourrais nous défendre...

- De toutes façons il ne devrait pas revenir avant longtemps. Lui dis-je pour clore le sujet. Suis-moi, je vais te montrer où tu vas dormir.

Après lui avoir attrapé la main, je l'entraîna au fond du couloir en direction de la chambre de père. En ouvrant la porte, il contemplât la pièce. Celle-ci est assez propre, bien rangée. Il observa le grand lit en vieux bois et les draperies ostentatoires que j'avais arrangées ce matin. Il était rassurant que la quasi-totalité des artéfacts maléfiques qui étaient présents dans la chambre auparavant avaient été vendus.

- C'est ici que tu dormiras cette nuit. Lui annonçais-je.

- Mais toi ? Où est-ce que tu dormiras ? Me répondit-il d'un air angoissé.

- Bah... Dans ma chambre.

- Tu ne vas tout de même pas dormir sur la paille alors que ton père n'est pas là !

- D'accord, alors je dormirais avec toi.

Curieusement, cette phrase le laissa bouche-bée. Il ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche mais la referma aussitôt. Finalement il réussi à articuler :

- Tu veux dire dormir ensemble tous les deux ?

- Évidemment, à quoi ça servirait de dormir à tour de rôle dans un lit aussi grand ?

Il me sourit bizarrement, comme si quelque chose le mettait mal à l'aise. Finalement, il accepta.

Le reste de la soirée se passa rapidement, il n'avait pas faim mais semblait heureux de me voir manger l'équivalent de mon propre poids. Je suis contente qu'il soit avec moi même lorsqu'il ne dit rien.

Le repas terminé, nous allons directement nous coucher. Je n'ai jamais dormi dans un lit aussi grand et aussi chaud avant. Tom me regarde, puis il me rejoint timidement. Je ne sais pas ce qui peut le rendre aussi mal à l'aise. Peut être que les moldus n'ont pas pour habitude de dormir à deux dans un lit ?

- Est-ce que tu veux le faire ? Me demande t-il soudainement en me regardant étrangement.

- Le faire ? Tu veux dire dormir ?

- Heu... Je voulais dire... Tu sais quoi ?

- Manger ? Mais tu m'as dit que tu n'avais pas faim ?

- Non, je voulais dire... Faire ce que font un homme et une femme lorsqu'ils sont seuls ?

Je cherche... Père est un homme. Qu'aimait-il faire à part manger et dormir ? Je ne vois qu'une seule hypothèse :

- Tu veux me faire souffrir ?

Son visage blanchit immédiatement. Il répondit immédiatement sans même réfléchir :

- Bien sûr que non ! Je ne veux surtout pas que tu souffres !

Je le regarde avec curiosité... De parle t-il ? Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent sans qu'il détourne son regard de mes yeux. Finalement, il dit :

- Je pense que nous pourrons voir ça plus tard. Il vaut peut être mieux dormir pour cette nuit. Proposa t-il avec un regard bienveillant.

Je préfère ne rien répondre... Je lui fais confiance et j'attendrai qu'il soit prêt... À quoi n'ai-je pas pensé ? La cuisine ? Le ménage ? Le jardinage ? Rien de tout ça ne se fait à deux...

Je ferme les yeux. Je me souviens qu'il est encore sous l'effet du philtre... Et si le charme avait cessé demain ? Si il n'est plus là lorsque je me réveille ? Et que vais-je faire lorsque j'aurai épuisé les bouteilles ?

Je sais ! Je vais tout faire pour qu'il soit réellement amoureux ! Je ferai tout ce qu'il me dira, je m'appliquerai dans la cuisine et le ménage. S'il est heureux avec moi il n'aura pas de raison de partir.

Doucement, je me colle contre lui et l'entoure de mes bras puis je ferme les yeux. Je t'offrirai la plus agréable des vies que tu n'as jamais souhaité, car tu m'appartiens, petit serpent.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Solitude**

Je n'imagine pas qu'il puisse exister un instant préférable que celui-ci. Chaudement emmitouflée dans des draps épais et entourée par les bras de celui que j'aime.

Il est difficile de trouver des mots pour exprimer les émotions que cet homme me fait vivre, mais de tout ce que j'ai pu voir du monde de la magie, rien ne semblait plus magique que ça. Je voudrais maintenant rester éternellement dans cette position ; Mon corps nu est collé contre le sien et enveloppé de ses membres.

Lentement, la réalité revient vers moi. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il s'est écoulé depuis le premier jour. J'ai épuisé toutes les bouteilles du philtre. Comme j'ignorais la posologie à administrer je lui en donnais un verre tous les soirs, donc je sais qu'il me reste au moins une journée pour résoudre ce problème.

Je le sens remuer, il va sûrement bientôt se réveiller. Comme d'habitude, je me glisse hors de ses bras tel un serpent et je m'habille pour aller préparer le petit déjeuner.

J'aime bien cuisiner pour lui, il me complimente toujours même lorsque c'est trop cuit. Dire qu'avant la seule preuve que j'avais pour savoir si ma cuisine était bonne c'était lorsque je m'en sortait sans douleur. Je crois qu'il est vraiment tombé amoureux, il a dû se rendre compte de tous les efforts que je fais pour lui. Mais je préférerai ne pas risquer de le perdre.

Le petit déjeuner est terminé, j'ai fini de débarrasser la table après avoir insisté une fois de plus pour le faire moi-même. Je pense que c'est le moment idéal pour lui demander de l'aide. Tom est assis en face de moi, il me regarde comme si le simple fait d'être en vie faisait de lui l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

- Tom, est-ce que tu sais lire ? Lui demandais-je simplement.

- Tu veux que je te lise une histoire ?

- En fait, mon père a des livres très... particuliers. Il adorait les histoires de sorciers, de magie, de Quidditch... Il y a un ouvrage sur le sujet que j'aimerai retrouver... C'est dans un livre sur les potions.

- Tout ce que tu veux mon amour. Conclu-t-il avant que nous nous dirigions vers la chambre où les livres sont entreposés.

Il constata l'étagère et survola les titres des ouvrages les uns à la suite des autres.

- Là, le titre de ce livre est "mille et une potions". Dit-il en tirant un livre épais et couvert de poussière.

- Est-ce que tu peux lire ce qu'il y a d'écrit à l'intérieur ?

Jedusor ouvra le livre et survola les pages :

- Il y a toutes sortes de recettes avec des mots bizarres et d'affreuses gravures. Qu'est-ce que tu cherches mon amour ?

Je ne répondis pas immédiatement et me demanda comment Tom réagira. Mais finalement j'ose :

- Je voudrais retrouver la recette d'un philtre d'amour.

Tom cesse soudainement de feuilleter les pages me regarde intensément :

- Mon amour ne te suffit pas ? Demanda-t-il, l'air grave.

- Ho ! Bien sûr que si Tom ! C'est juste... C'est pour quelqu'un d'autre.

- Ma chérie, je veux que tu saches que tu es tout pour moi, et que je ferai tout pour que tu restes avec moi. Je ne sais pas si je te mérite, mais je peux te jurer qu'aucune potion au monde ne pourra changer mes sentiments. m'assure t-il d'un ton rassurant.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je te promets que ce n'est pas pour toi et que mes sentiments sont aussi forts que les tiens. Mais je dois retrouver cette recette, c'est important pour moi.

Tom n'ajouta rien et se remis à consulter le livre. Au bout de quelques minutes, arrivé au troisième tiers du livre il m'annonce :

- Armotencia, il est décrit ici comme étant le plus puissant philtre d'amour. C'est ce que tu cherches ?

- C'est ça ! Quels ingrédients sont nécessaires pour en faire ?

En parcourant les lignes, Tom semble perplexe, comme si ce qui était écrit était parfois insensé. Il reprit la parole :

- Je ne connais pas la moitié des ingrédients mentionnés. Les autres ne pourraient pas être trouvés facilement. Entre autre il est écrit "Chitine de coléoptère du Nil", "Loupe d'olivier" ou encore "Rubis en poudre", une année serait insuffisante pour rassembler ceux que je connais. Et il nous faudrait une voiture pour ça.

Je réfléchis ; Les moldus ne doivent pas faire souvent de potions, donc certains ingrédients ne doivent se trouver que dans des boutiques spécialisées... Auparavant, j'avais entendu père faire mention d'un lieu dans Londres invisible aux moldus, mais je ne me souviens plus du nom. Je ne vois vraiment pas comment faire. Je souris et lui réponds :

- Ça n'est pas grave, merci quand même mon amour.

Il me rend mon sourire même si il semble désolé de ne pas pouvoir m'aider.

Finalement, je ne regrette pas du tout de ne pas avoir continué à lui donner le philtre. Cela fait une semaine que j'ai arrêté et il est toujours aussi amoureux. Je suis certaine qu'il a fini par m'aimer pour de vrai ! Je me sens fatiguée et un peu bizarre ces derniers jours, mais je continue mes efforts pour lui. J'aime qu'il soit là, je voudrais qu'il reste à mes côtés pour toujours. Ce soir comme tous les soirs, je m'endors collée contre lui, après avoir renouvelé le rituel si agréable qu'il m'a enseigné.

Des bruits brusques me tirent de mon sommeil. J'entrouvre les yeux alors que l'aube commence à peine à filtrer au travers de la fenêtre et constate que Tom s'est levé et enfile ses vêtements avec hâte.

- Que fais-tu mon amour ?

Il arrête brusquement son mouvement alors qu'il remontait son pantalon puis se retourne pour me fixer avec un regard complètement nouveau, à la fois furieux et effrayé. Il reste figé quelques secondes avant de prendre la parole :

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? Me cria-t-il.

Sans réfléchir, je lui réponds doucement :

- La même chose que les dernières nuits... Que t'arrive-t-il ?

Il se remit à enfiler ses vêtements rapidement en répondant :

- J'ai été complètement fou ! Pourtant tout le monde sait dans le village qu'il ne faut pas s'approcher de cette famille de dégénérés !

- Comment ça ? Répondis-je sans comprendre la situation.

- Toi et tous ceux de ton espèce, vous êtes tous des... Il réfléchit avant d'annoncer le terme qu'il semble le plus approprié. Vous êtes tous des monstres !

La potion ne fait plus d'effet ! Mon cœur commence à me serrer. Il reprit la parole :

- Tu m'as drogué avec ton poison ! Sale... Sorcière ! Je comprends pourquoi ton père t'a attaché, j'aurai du te laisser mourir !

Il prononça chacun des mots avec fureur, comme si il voulait faire le plus de mal possible. Et il y arrivait bien, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur va s'arrêter de battre et mon sentiment d'injustice est tel que j'avais envie de vomir. Je dois le retenir, il faut que je réagisse rapidement.

Je dois d'abords l'empêcher de partir. Heureusement, ma baguette se trouve toujours dans la table de chevet juste à côté de moi. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, je l'ouvre et saisis la baguette que je pointe immédiatement en direction de Tom. Au même moment, il détourne les yeux du pardessus qu'il venait de terminer d'enfiler et fixe le bout de la baguette.

Que puis-je lui lancer ? Je ne connais que des sortilèges qui font souffrir ou ceux que mon père m'avait appris pour soigner ou réparer...

Tom ne s'attarde plus et commence à s'enfuir par la porte de la chambre, j'improvise et lui lance le premier sort qui me passe par la tête :

- Endoloris !

Mon sortilège fit mouche, la cible trébuche dans un hurlement déchirant. Il ne bouge plus et reste allongé sur le ventre devant la porte. D'instinct, je me relève et me met à fouiller la chambre du regard pour retrouver mes chaînes en me disant qu'en l'attachant j'aurais du temps pour préparer une nouvelle potion. Mais le temps que je réalise qu'il n'y en a pas dans cette pièce Tom se releva et s'enfuit à toutes jambes. Je sors du lit aussi vite que possible et le coursa sans enfiler de vêtements.

Il court plus vite que moi, il est déjà loin devant lorsque je sors à mon tour de la maison. Arrivée au portail du domaine, je le perds de vue. Épuisée par l'effort, je m'écroule sur le sol. Si seulement j'avais maintenu le sortilège, il n'aurait pas pu s'enfuir... Même sans avoir le temps de l'attacher j'aurai pu lui couper une jambe pour l'empêcher de s'échapper. Il ne reviendra plus maintenant.

Cela fait quelques jours que Tom s'est enfuit. Depuis, personne ne s'est approché du manoir. Il a probablement parlé de ce qu'il s'est passé à tout le village. De toute façon je ne veux pas les voir. Je me sens bizarre, un peu comme si j'étais malade. Seule, je passe mes journées à faire le ménage et rationne la nourriture pour ne pas devoir aller en acheter.

Alors que je dépoussière un meuble de la chambre déjà aussi brillant qu'un gallion neuf, je suis surprise par un bruit de fracas venant du rez-de-chaussée. Je descends les escaliers pour voir quelle fenêtre il faudra changer et j'entends maintenant quelque chose frapper le mur.

Après avoir repéré le verre au sol, un coup d'œil par la fenêtre me fait sursauter... Une dizaine de personnes s'approchent de la maison, l'air menaçant. Certains d'entre eux crient et lancent des pierres.

Je n'arriverai jamais à tous les tuer... Il faut que je m'enfuie. Mais comment faire ? Je regarde autour de moi et je me rappelle que mon frère appréciait beaucoup le Quiddich. Il me tuerait probablement si il savait ce que je vais faire, sans réfléchir davantage je me précipite dans la remise, le balais est bien là ! Je l'enjambe et tape du pied.

Il ne se passe rien ! J'ai juste senti l'objet sursauter. J'aurai du m'entraîner avant. Je réessaye plusieurs fois en criant :

- Vole ! Vole ! Dépêches toi !

Je regarde la fenêtre en face de moi et tape une dernière fois du pied ; Le balais se met à accélérer soudainement et manque de me glisser des doigts, surprise, je me baisse au dernier moment et passe au travers de la fenêtre à toute vitesse. J'entrevois rapidement les personnes dehors et m'éloigne rapidement dans la direction opposée en montant le plus haut possible. Je ne veux plus jamais les voir !

Je vole longtemps... Je décide de rejoindre le chemin de Traverse à Londres en suivant la voie ferrée. J'espère pouvoir me faire une place parmi les miens.

En arrivant à chemin de Traverse je me rends compte que je ne connais personne et que je n'ai presque pas d'argent sur moi. Les gens préfèrent m'ignorer, probablement à cause de mes vêtements. Tout de même, une personne m'a remarqué et m'a jeté une pièce avant de disparaître dans la masse. Je commence à avoir faim alors j'achète un bout de viande que je dévore aussitôt. N'ayant plus rien, je décide de faire un allé retour vers le manoir pour récupérer le peu d'argent qu'il reste là-bas, ensuite je décide de vendre les objets de valeur.

C'est étrange... Je grossis. Pourtant je ne mange pas à ma faim mais mon ventre s'arrondit. Je n'arrive plus à jeter des sorts non plus... Je me sens vraiment bizarre.

Cela fait plusieurs semaines que je suis partie... Il ne reste plus rien de valeur dans le manoir. J'ai repéré la boutique de Barjow et Beurk dans le coin, ils m'aident beaucoup à me débarrasser de mes vieilleries et me font toujours des bons prix. Il me reste l'amulette à laquelle mon père tenait, je n'avais pas l'intention de la vendre mais j'ai tellement faim ! Tant pis pour père, de toute façon il a déjà mille raisons de me tuer s'il sort de prison !

La boutique est déserte comme d'habitude, Caractacus me fait un signe de tête en me voyant m'approcher du comptoir puis me dit :

- Tiens, la petite Gaunt a encore des bricoles à se débarrasser ?

- Oui, je veux vendre le médaillon de notre famille, mon père m'a dit qu'il avait beaucoup de valeur. Annonçais-je en posant le médaillon en face de lui.

- Voyons ça... Dit-il en examinant l'objet.

Il scruta le bijou longuement et dans ses moindres aspects, il prononça enfin son verdict :

- C'est une belle imitation du médaillon de Salazard... Bien sûr l'original n'a pas de prix mais il a été vendu par votre père il y a déjà des années. Néanmoins je crois que je peux faire un effort... Disons dix gallions ?

- Dix gallions ?! M'exclamé-je en me disant que je pourrai me nourrir pendant plusieurs semaines avec cette somme. Marché conclu !

- C'est un plaisir de commercer avec vous dit-il en s'emparant du médaillon et en avançant les pièces de l'autre main. Je tiens également à vous adresser mes félicitations.

- De quoi parlez-vous ? Lui dis-je en me demandant s'il me félicite pour la transaction.

Il réfléchit un instant puis poursuivi :

- Je veux dire pour votre enfant.

- Mais je n'ai pas d'enfant.

Il me considère maintenant bizarrement, un horrible doute m'envahit.

- Votre ventre... Dit-il en le pointant du doigt.

Soudainement, je suis prise d'une violente nausée, je n'ajoute pas un mot et me rue hors de la boutique pour vomir un peu plus loin. Se pourrait-il que ce que j'ai fait avec Tom ait provoqué ça ?

Quelques jours plus tard, j'ai accepté cette idée, je sens que cet être bouge à l'intérieur de moi. Comment ai-je pu ne pas le comprendre plus tôt ? Est-ce qu'il sortira ? Dans combien de temps ? Est-ce que ce sera un garçon ? Une fille ? Ou alors... Je n'ose même pas envisager d'autres possibilités. Je ne veux pas d'enfant, je ne pourrai pas m'occuper de lui, je ne peux même plus utiliser la magie ! Et comment le nourrir ? Personne ne veux m'embaucher et je n'aurai bientôt plus rien !

La fin de l'année est arrivée. Des sorciers m'ont forcée à quitter le chemin de traverse car ils ont cru que j'étais une moldue qui cherchait à profiter de l'argent des sorciers honnêtes. Je me retrouve donc à errer dans les rues désertées de Londres, de temps en temps je vois des jeunes moldus ivres se promener en pleine nuit mais ils ne font pas attention à moi.

Soudainement, je sens une douleur m'atteindre au niveau du ventre et de l'eau couler. C'est l'enfant j'en suis sûre ! Je crois qu'il veut sortir !

Je me mit à avancer aussi vite que possible et fit quelques mètres avant de me rendre compte que je ne savais pas où j'allais. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Est-ce que je peux m'en sortir toute seule ?

Je vois des lumières arriver à l'autre bout de la rue, c'est encore un moldu dans une de ces étranges machines. Je n'ai pas le choix, je me met au milieu du chemin pour lui demander de l'aide. Quelques secondes s'écoulent et je le vois ralentir pour s'arrêter doucement devant moi. Je vois le moldu sortir de la voiture et me faire un signe de la main.

- Montez vite ! Dit-il d'une voix inquiétante.

J'ouvre la porte de la machine et j'entre à l'intérieur, il faut plus chaud. Le moldu enclenche divers leviers et mécanismes avant que l'engin commence à se déplacer.

- Aidez-moi... Dis-je sans le regarder.

Il ne me regarde pas non plus et ne répond pas, cette machine doit demander beaucoup d'attention pour être pilotée, ça doit être un peu comme le quidditch.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la machine s'arrête. L'homme me dit :

- Il y a une infirmerie dans ce bâtiment, dépêchez-vous !

J'obéis et entre immédiatement à l'intérieur. Il y a un accueil déserté et une musique désagréable venant de l'étage, je me rends compte que j'ai mal et que j'ai envie de hurler.

J'attends un instant, mais je ne sais si quelqu'un passera, je crie :

- À l'aide !

Je vois une porte s'ouvrir, une silhouette en sort et me considère rapidement avant de repartir. Abandonnée, je m'assois au centre de la pièce.

Quelques minutes s'écoulent avant que la silhouette ne revienne et se révèle être une femme habillée en blanc, elle est accompagnée par deux femmes qui transportent une espèce de planche en se dirigeant vers moi.

Docilement, je me laisse faire, elles me portent sur la planche et m'emmènent dans une pièce. Elles me posent ensuite sur un lit et m'aident à me mettre en position.

Je les regarde, j'ai mal mais sur le coup j'ai l'impression que ce sont elles qui vont avoir un bébé, la scène m'échappe et j'ai le sentiment de devoir obéir à une sorte de rituel.

Sans perdre de temps, l'une des femmes me crie :

- Allez-y, poussez !

Je comprends d'instinct ce qu'il faut faire, je pousse. Je n'ai jamais ressenti une telle douleur, et j'ai le sentiment que ça ne se passe pas comme prévu. Peu importe, je veux que ce bébé naisse !

Je pousse de toutes mes forces, ignorant la douleur atroce qui accompagne mes efforts, je sens que j'y suis presque.

À bout de forces, je sais que c'est enfin terminé, la douleur a diminué significativement mais sans disparaître. J'ai du mal à penser… Il me faut quelques secondes pour sentir que je me vide de mon sang.

La femme devant moi lève l'enfant : Il est tout petit et couvert de sang. Elle se rapproche de moi tandis que les autres s'affairent à me soigner. Ma vue s'assombrit graduellement, je me sens mourir.

Je m'adresse à l'ombre à côté de moi, trouvant mes mots avec difficulté :

- J'espère qu'il ressemblera à son père… Comme lui… Il s'appellera Tom… Et Elvis, comme mon père…

J'ai envie de m'endormir maintenant, mais je me souviens de son nom. J'articule lentement :

- Jedusor... C'est… son nom de famille.

La douleur diminue en même temps que mon souffle, je suis maintenant sûre que je vais mourir. Les ténèbres se rapprochent et je destine ma dernière prière à cet enfant :

- Ma mort sera le meilleur cadeau que je pourrai te faire mon coeur, privé de la dernière personne qui t'aime, tu échapperas au plus douloureux des sentiments… L'amour.

Mes yeux se ferment, ma respiration s'arrête et le froid m'envahit. La mort m'attendait, recueillant mes dernières pensées.


End file.
